Dark Prince
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Sebastian knows Fenris is suffering from his rejection from Hawke. He ventures to the mansion of the dark, brooding elf whom has admired him from afar. Unbeknownst to Sebastian, he receives more than a confession from the elven warrior.


Sebastian sighed as he sat back in his chair. Running the cloth for what felt like the hundredth time over his bow. Being careful to avoid knocking over one of the many half-filled bottles of wine scattered over the large dining room table.

Hawke had told him what had transpired. How the mage had confessed to Fenris he did not love him, but instead had chosen to stay with Anders. Sebastian frowned when he thought of the blood mage. Hawke had made a bad choice in his opinion. Anders had a hidden agenda, he just knew it. At least Fenris was honest with Hawke in all aspects of his life. Almost to a fault the elven warrior trusted their oh so fearless leader.

"Maker, give me patience." Sebastian murmured to the empty room. He had come to give Fenris what support he could. Perhaps try to share some of the Chant with his friend. He knew Fenris did not harbor much love for the Maker, but the elf was always willing to at least listen. Sebastian himself had been teaching his friend to read and write.

Two hours had passed now since he had arrived. Sebastian had seen no signs of the elf, but he assumed Fenris had gone out to attend to matters. Hawke and Anders had their own problems to deal with. Aveline had to patrol with her guard, Varric and Isabella were up to no good, and Merrill had hinted at going on an expedition which involved kittens, flowers, and something to do with baby bunnies. _Evil_ dire bunnies, to be precise. Sebastian decided he wanted no part of either.

So it was with a sort of grim determination he had decided to wait out Fenris until the elf came back. He had seen the elf only earlier that morning when he had been out on an errand. Fenris had barely noticed the prince. Only reaching out to catch a crate Sebastian had almost dropped. Wordlessly the elf had taken the crate from the stuttering prince, walked into the Chantry, set it down, and then left all without a word. Not even pausing to hear the stammered thanks for the help.

Sebastian was drawn from his musings abruptly when a door flew open. It slammed into the stone wall with a crash. A second later Fenris staggered out wearing nothing but black pants. His silver tattoos shimmering in the pale light coming in from the boarded up windows as he went over to the table. Snatching up a bottle of wine he sniffed it, deciding it wasn't rotten he drained it within a few easy gulps. Only then did the elf notice he had company.

"How long have you been here?" Fenris asked. His voice slurred from sleep and heavy drinking the night before. He had to resist from smirking at the astonished expression on Sebastian's face.

"For a while. You were here this entire time?" Sebastian asked blankly. Fenris growled in reply as he tossed the empty wine bottle into the corner. He was still sour over his rejection from Hawke. Maybe he should toss Anders off a cliff. Tell Hawke it was an accident.

"Does it look like I've been anywhere else?" Fenris snapped. Sebastian blinked but shook his head. Then frowned as he thought about what he had seen that morning.

"But, this morning…"

"You're the only archer we have other than Varric. I can't very well have you break your fingers, now can I? Idiot, know your limits." Fenris growled. Sebastian sighed letting the insult go. He had become used to the elf's mood swings.

"Drinking is not an answer to your problems, Fenris. It can only prove to increase your problems. It's not good for your health."

"A lot of things aren't good for people, Sebastian. Yet they still do them, don't they?" Fenris shot back. He was in no mood for a debate with the choir boy. Usually he did not mind listening to the prince's views on certain subjects. Unlike Hawke, Fenris felt when he spoke to Sebastian the man saw him as his equal. While Hawke tended to preside over the former slave more out of sympathy rather than any real relationship. Treating Fenris as if he were an abused dog who needed a pat on the head every now and again.

"They do, but the Maker-"

"I don't want to hear about the Maker. Or the Light, or the Chant, or anything having to do with gods, demons, or involving the Chantry. Either say what you have to say or leave. Right now I don't care about either." Sebastian fell silent at this with a sigh. He knew it had been to much to hope for Fenris to not be in a mood.

He watched silently as Fenris continued to search the table for drink. Saying nothing as the elf tossed bottle after empty bottle into the corner. Perhaps one of these days, Sebastian thought, he should sneak in and clean up after the elven warrior. Bring some fresh bread from the kitchens for Fenris. Even a basket of apples. An apple pie, perhaps? He remembered distinctly Fenris admitting he enjoyed the fruit immensely, but rarely ever had them.

"Hey." Fenris said groggily. Sebastian blinked looking up from work a second time. The elf's eyes were slightly glazed over from intoxication.

"Yes?" Sebastian said patiently. Fenris looked the prince up and down. Sebastian was positive he saw his friend come to some type of conclusion since he put the bottle of wine down on the table.

"Come here." Fenris ordered. Sebastian stared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry?"

"You'll be sorry if you don't come over here." Fenris threatened. Sebastian sighed, setting his bow aside on the table as he stood up. Walking over to the half-naked elf. He trusted Fenris completely. The elf would never do anything to hurt him, he knew. Beneath his brooding exterior hid a surprisingly gentle nature.

Sebastian stopped right in front of his friend. Crossing his arms as he gazed at him waiting to see what the elf would do next. Fenris looked him up and down again. Even walking around him slowly. The prince could not help as if he were being inspected. As if he were being put on an auction block and Fenris was the buyer. Checking out his stock before he took it home.

"May I ask what it is you're doing, Fenris?"

"No, you may not." Fenris snapped irritably. Sebastian sighed having no choice but to stand there. There were times he did not understand the elf at all. Satisfied, Fenris finally stepped back in front of Sebastian and looked the prince in the eye.

"You're not sick, are you?"

"No Fenris, I am perfectly healthy."

"Allergies?"

"None."

"Aches? Pains?"

"None of either. Well, no, my back sometimes aches in the afternoons if I've been helping out the sisters. One of the basements flooded and I've been helping them move things." Sebastian answered. Fenris nodded his head completely serious. Sebastian could not help wondering where this line of questioning was going.

"So you're perfectly healthy? Completely capable of anything you desire?" Fenris pressed his tone urgent. Sebastian gave the elf a suspicious look before he answered speaking slowly.

"Yes. You only saw me fighting yesterday."

"Good." Fenris said.

Fenris stepped closer his emerald eyes sparking as he brought his face close to Sebastian. The prince felt uncomfortable at the close proximity of the warrior. He could smell the liquor on the elf's breath. When he tried to back away he bumped into the table behind him. Pinned in, Sebastian was forced to lean back as the elf came closer until they were almost kissing.

"You act like I'm going to hit you." Fenris accused him. Realizing his friend was right, Sebastian forced himself to straighten up.

"You don't look pleased with me being here." Sebastian responded. The elf really did look angry with his unexpected company. At this the elf seemed to soften his tone falling to it's usually annoyed tone.

"I don't mind you being here. I'm just…angry." Fenris stated. Taking an internal breath of relief Sebastian opened his mouth to respond. Meaning to try and coax his friend into talking about his troubles.

He did not get the chance. When he opened his mouth Fenris and leaned forward. Reaching up a hand dug into the collar of Sebastian's shirt. Yanking him forward the elf kissed the prince unabashedly. His tongue shoving past Sebastian's stuttered protests without so much as a warning. Completely heedless as the man began to feel his face grow hot at the sudden kiss.

He could taste the wine on Fenris's tongue. His head began to spin from the heady scent coming off the elf. To his amazement the warrior's tattoos began to shimmer and glow. A stark contrast to the elf's dark skin. Then all of a sudden the warrior stopped. Pulling back to gaze at the prince as if to study him. Sebastian began to blush unable to help himself. He opened his mouth to say something but the words got stuck in his throat.

Fenris gave him a sly look as if waiting for the prince to say something. Sebastian stuttered trying to form words but could not. Not wanting to look directly into the elf's unwavering gaze he looked down. His face only grew redder as his eyes were drawn to the unmistakable bulge in Fenris's pants. Whenever he tried to look away his eyes seem to drawn back to it. Forcing him to look directly into the elf's eyes. He settled for looking at one of Fenris's pointed ears instead.

"Sebastian."

"Yes."

"Look at me."

"I am."

"No, I mean _look_ at me." Fenris said. He came closer until his forehead rested against Sebastian's. Forcing the prince to gaze directly into those eyes. Up close he saw flecks of gold and brown within those unblinking eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Fenris asked quietly. Sebastian shook his head slowly. He licked his lips his mouth suddenly dry.

Fenris drew closer to the prince pressing the length of his lithe body against the man. Sebastian felt the elf's arousal press against his thigh and shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't as if he would not welcome the warrior's touch. It just came so unexpectedly.

He knew Fenris was lonely. Despite the warrior's claim he needed nothing and no one, he became sensitive whenever someone offered their friendship to him. Hanging onto every word as if it were life itself.

"No." Sebastian said quietly. Fenris frowned, but said nothing in reply.

Reaching down he grabbed the Sebastian's thigh. The prince yelped as the warrior easily lifted him up and put him on the table. Climbing up Fenris pushed Sebastian down with surprising strength. Sebastian stared wide eyed up a the elf realizing the predicament he was in. How could he forget Fenris's strength? The elf carried a sword bigger than he was and handled it as if it weighed nothing.

"You're such a tease, you know that? I hate it every time you lay a hand over your bow. How you so stroke it, making sure the string isn't frayed. Pull the arrow back until you're sure of your mark. Letting it loose before you repeat the whole process. Over and over again, not once doubting you might miss." Fenris said quietly.

Sebastian squirmed beneath the elf putting his hands on the elf's chest. Yet he could not bring himself to push Fenris off. While he told himself it was because the warrior was to strong, deep down he actually didn't want him to get off. Sebastian let out a soft gasp when he felt a knee press between his legs. Rubbing up against his erection teasingly which only made him shift more. His blush deepening as he enjoyed the friction opening his legs wider for easier access.

"It comes from years of…of….training. You don't get that good simply from….ah…watching. You need to know how to care for your weapon as well. Know every….aaahhhhhh….aspect of it. Be able to…." Sebastian groaned as he arched his back digging his nails into Fenris's shoulder blades. Above him the elf chuckled leaning down so he could whisper into the prince's ear.

Sebastian felt a hand on his thigh. Fenris held it in a gentle grip his hand moving upward. Undoing the straps of the man's armor without even looking. Each time he got a piece loose tossing it to the side without a second glance. The ever teasing presence of Fenris's knee pressing between his legs infuriating. He groaned as he buried his head into the elf's shoulder unable to look him directly in the eye. Sebastian knew his entire face had to be red by now by the heat. Already he had broken out into a sweat as he groaned each time his erection rubbed against the elf's knee. His hips already moving their own accord.

"Be able to what, Seb?" Fenris asked teasingly. His breath tickling his partner's ear. He chuckled when Fenris jerked his hips involuntarily with a sharp gasp when Fenris reached down to begin rubbing the man's aching member through his pants. Already Fenris felt his own desire being stoked as he Sebastian unknowingly teased the elf himself. His leg brushing against Fenris's own erection as he drew them up onto the table continuing to enjoy the attention.

"I can't remember. Don't care." Sebastian gasped. Fenris let out a soft sigh turning his head to kiss the man on the forehead.

Reaching down he slipped his hand beneath Sebastian's shirt. Toying with the archer's nipple as Sebastian let out another sharp gasp. How long had it been since the prince had been touched? It was as if his entire body were a taught string waiting to be plucked. Waiting with increasing urgency until the right note could be struck. Each touch from the elf only a means of fine tuning the instrument that was his body.

Fenris continued to tease him bending his head back down to make out with Sebastian. By now his friend seemed to have accepted his invitation. His nimble fingers digging into the elf's snow white hair. Tugging him back down whenever the warrior began to pull away.

When his hand reached the planes of Sebastian's stomach the prince whimpered. His muscles tightening beneath the brush of those calloused fingers. A part of him wanted it to stop right there. For him to get up and tell Fenris they could not do this. The other part of him didn't really give a damn. Just wanted to reach down and bring about his climax right then and there rather than this slow torture.

Just as Sebastian began to steel himself with shoving the elf off him once and for all Fenris's hand finally fell lower. The prince let out a sharp cry of pleasure when he felt those fingers beginning to massage his balls. His body clenching as he reached down with his own hand to jerk off. Unable to take it anymore. Maybe if he just came he could…

Fenris caught his hand. His emerald eyes blazing as he grabbed both the archer's wrists and pinned them above Sebastian's head. The prince felt his face grow hot as he realized he was now fully exposed to the warrior. Fenris gave him a dark look before he bent his head down and began to make out with the prince again.

This Sebastian welcomed the invasion. Opening his mouth obediently as Fenris plunged his tongue into his mouth. Low moans escaping him as the elf made out with him fiercely. Continuing to jerk his hips as he silently begged for more. So close, but the warrior refused to give it to him.

With a low growl Fenris broke their kiss. Biting deeply into Sebastian's neck causing the man to cry out. Then Sebastian let out a shuddering gasp when he felt Fenris's hand move to his swollen member. Beginning to pump him with long, hard strokes that had him moving his hips with the ministrations. Groaning as he strained against the hand which held his wrists down, but the elf refused to release him.

When he finally came it felt as if he had been shot. Sebastian screamed he arched his back digging his heels into the table. Fenris snarled biting harder into the prince's neck as if using his body to shove the man back into the table. Then Sebastian fell back against the table as Fenris released his wrists.

Drawing his hand up the elf licked a white substance off his hand. Giving the prince a smoldering glare as he did it. Sebastian blushed again but Fenris only laughed at him. Bending his head down to nuzzle the prince's neck.

"You're a prince technically, aren't you?" Fenris murmured into his hair. Sebastian blinked wondering where this was going. He mumbled something incoherent as the elf continued to nuzzle him.

"Well…yes, I am."

"And every prince has a champion?"

"I suppose…."

"Can I be your champion?" Fenris asked him. When he pulled back to gaze again at the archer Sebastian found himself nodding his head in agreement. Pleased, Fenris kissed him on the lips. Slipping his hand under him to flip the other man onto his stomach.

Sebastian didn't resist this time. Fenris nuzzled his shoulder as he pressed two slick fingers into the archer's entrance. Preparing him before he sheathed himself in the other man. Sebastian let out a soft moan closing his eyes when the warrior began to pound into him. Fenris's fingers digging into his thigh, holding him in place as the other sheathed himself again and again in the other man's heat. Until with a last, sharp gasp Sebastian felt a sudden warmth spread into him.

It wasn't until later as he was putting his armor back still blushing Sebastian began to fully consider what had just transpired. Somehow he had seemed to have silently agreed, which he had no memory of, that Fenris would accompany him back the Chantry. Acting as his escort to make sure the archer would not be jumped by bandits, abominations, or other such monsters the elf to could think of.

Sebastian was still somewhat confused, though his face bright red as Fenris walked silently by his side. Bristling beneath his spiked armor. Now that he thought of it, Sebastian found he felt comfortable knowing the elf was by his side. Should anyone think to challenge them he knew he could rely on the warrior to take them out.

"Fenris…did you say Champion or Stallion?" Sebastian asked. Fenris gave him a sharp look annoyed by the question. Despite himself Sebastian was sure he blushed even more.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just the way you…took me I…"

"Tell you what, Seb. Next time you can take me for a ride. You'll like the view." Fenris said casually. As if he were offering the other man to meet him for a lunch.

"When will that be?"

"Tomorrow night, if you're not busy." Fenris answered. By now they had reached the Chantry. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something. He didn't know what but just anything. Night had come early due to the approach of winter.

Fenris kissed him on the lips silencing whatever protest the prince had. Then, silently, the elf slipped away. His footsteps silent on the stones of Kirkwall as he walked away. Leaving his prince to stand there staring at his retreating back.


End file.
